User blog:Illuminate Void/Bleach Character
In order to promote greater organization within the wiki, I am proposing a system in which our characters are identified based on how close they are to the actual canon. This method should organize the various universes and storylines, with the goal being to make it easier for new users and old to get an appraisal and understanding of ongoing storylines, and to read the wonderful fanfictions you the authors have written! Mind you the names of these classifications are for reference, I'll try and come up with more appropiate names later, but for now I'd like to get all the nitty gritty worked out. Alpha-class Characters/Stories: '''Characters who are written into the existing storyline of bleach, using it as the basis for their character growth, as well as any and all side stories within canon. For example, characters who participated in the Winter War, by performing actions or engaging in storylines behind the scenes. Canon characters would also fall into this category since they are obviously canon. '''Beta-class Characters/Stories: This classification is the broadest and most widely used, and is also the stance the Bleach Fanon assumes for all fanfiction and characters. The Bleach story is considered "canon" however fanon characters and stories branch out from the main timeline. For example, characters with stories written into the past before the start of the Bleach series, or existing within the present. They exist within the overall timeline of Bleach but generally do not participate within canon events. These kinds of characters & stories exist to expand on the current universe as is, delving into, or explaining canon concepts, abilities, etc. Further classifying these stories or characters depending on era, past, present of future can be implemented if need be for further classification. Z'eta-class Characters/Stories: '''This classification is used to denote characters who exist outside of canon. The creation of new races that did not exist, also fall within this category; Diabolus, Excavado, Forun-juu, Mototsu, and Yakubyougami are examples, including any character of that race. Virtually anything that is new and added to the Bleach Universe can also be considered Zeta-class. Generally stories that existing within the ''Bleach Universe but have otherwise changed "canon" also fall under this category. This is also the classification for Alternate Universes, in worlds where Ichigo did NOT exist, maybe none of the canon characters actually exist. The universe is still Bleach, but different events can occur. There is a bit of a gray between Beta-class and Zeta-class in regards to story arcs. Stories that exist within the future are considered Zeta-class. Although they exist within the canon storyline, due to them occuring in the future, canon events could change the circumstances in which their stories take place, therefore they are considered Alternate Universes. Essentially any significant "change" made to canon is therefore considered AU. Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, suggestions or otherwise, I'm hoping to use the final system as categories to help organize the different events. Category:Blog posts